Nadakhan
Nadakhan '(50,000 BBY - December 25th 6 ABY) was the Captain of Sky Pirates, the Prince of Djinnjago and the Dark Lord of 100-2. Biography Early Life Nadakhan was born in Djinnjago, Pyrovillia in 50,000 BBY. As the son of the Djinn King Khanjikhan, Nadakhan was set to inherit the throne one day. ''To be added Sky Pirates Leader At some point, not wanting to be the Prince of Djinnjago, Nadakhan left his home and began travelling across the universe. At some point, Nadakhan formed the Sky Pirates. As the captain, he led the crew on various adventures and raids, terrorizing the universe. At some point, during one of his raids, Nadakhan learned of his destiny as the Dark Lord of 100-2. He accepted the prophecy and set about finding the identity of the Chosen One, hoping to kill them before they became a threat. To be added Being Trapped At some point, Nadakhan faced off against a rival crew of pirates. The rival captain managed to contain Nadakhan within the Dark Lord Chest, which would later be hidden away on Foundation Prime. While trapped, Nadakhan grew weak. Released During the Dimensions Crisis, the Dark Lord Chest was found by Vortech. The Chest was opened in secret by Morro, who began feeding Nadakhan dead bodies to build up his strength. After the Battle of Foundation Prime, the Chest was recovered by Amy Nicai and kept in the Justice League Vaults on Vorton. On August 22nd 5 ABY, Doctor Alchemy broke into Vorton and stole many of the Justice League's artifacts, including the Dark Lord Chest. He opened the Chest on August 23rd and released Nadakhan. Alchemy explained to Nadakhan what he'd missed during his time in the Chest and how he was planning to carry out the Blackest Night Prophecy. Nadakhan agreed to join Alchemy and Brotherhood of Evil, and became a co-leader. Return to Djinnjago On May 2nd 6 ABY, learning the Brotherhood needed an Infinity Gem to carry out Blackest Night, Nadakhan put forward an idea - returning to Djinnjago and claiming the Djinn Blade, as it contained the Soul Gem. Nadakhan and Alchemy travelled to Djinnjago, where they attacked the Royal Palace. In the ensuing fighting, Nadakhan killed 6 Royal Guards and his father, claiming the Djinn Blade as his own. He then escaped with Alchemy. On August 7th, Nadakhan learned he'd need to fill Soulworld with souls to strengthen the Blade's power. Wanting to test Vandal Savage's immortality, he secretly killed Savage with the Blade. Death and Trapped Again To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Dark Lord Physiology: '''As a Dark Lord, Nadakhan has a wide variety of powers. ** '''Elemental Manipulation: '''Nadakhan can manipulate various elements. *** '''Earth: ''To be added'' *** Fire: ''To be added'' *** Ice: ''To be added'' *** Lightning: ''To be added'' *** Water: ''To be added'' ** 'Flight: '''Nadakhan can fly at speeds of at least Mach 20. ** '''Makuta Energy Manipulation: '''As a Dark Lord, Nadakhan can generate and manipulate Makuta Energy. ** '''Space Survivability: '''Nadakhan can survive in space. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Nadakhan has a high level of durability. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Nadakhan is incredibly fast, able to reach speeds of at least Mach 20. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Nadakhan is incredibly strong, capable of lifting heavy stone pillars with ease. ** '''Telepathy: '''Nadakhan is capable of telepathy. *** '''Mind Control: '''Nadakhan is capable of controlling a person's mind. *** '''Mind Reading: '''Nadakhan is capable of reading a person's mind. * '''Djinn Physiology: '''As a Djinn, Nadakhan has a variety of powers. ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''Djinns are naturally slightly faster than species such as Legos. ** '''Flight: '''Djinns are capable of flight. ** '''Longevity: '''Djinns can live for over 55,000 years at least. ** '''Poison Immunity: '''Djinns are immune to most poisons and toxins, with Tiger Widow Venom being the only exception. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''Djinns can take on a different appearance at will. ** '''Teleportation: '''Djinns can teleport short distances at will. ** '''Wish Granting: '''Djinns are able to grant three wishes for another being. Abilities * '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Nadakhan is incredibly intelligent. He is able to quickly and easily find loopholes in a persons wish, granting something different to what they wished for. * '''Skilled Sword Combatant: '''Nadakhan is skilled in sword combat, having defeated his father in combat. Former Weapons and Equipment * Djinn Blade Weaknesses * '''Djinn Blade: '''Despite being the master of the Djinn Blade, Nadakhan was not immune to it. * '''Limits to Wish Granting: '''Djinns are limited to the wishes they can grant to others. They cannot grant love, death, more wishes, or wishes for themselves. However, the Djinn and the wisher can use loopholes and wordplay to get around the rules, which Nadakhan often did. * '''Matoran Energy: '''As a Dark Lord, Nadakhan was weak to Matoran Energy. Prolonged exposure to it can be fatal. * '''Tiger Widow Venom: '''Djinns are weak to Tiger Widow Venom. When in contact with it, they will at first become weakened. Continued exposure can eventually be fatal. Gallery Nadakhan.png|Nadakhan's appearance Trivia ''To be added Category:100-2 Category:Djinn Category:Dark Lord Category:50,000 BBY Births Category:6 ABY Deaths Category:Deceased Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Sky Pirates